glassveerfandomcom-20200213-history
Oak-a-Nette
Oak-a-Nette is the first Mutas Boss of the Glass Veer Video Games and of the first instalment which is the embodiment of one of the nine Mutas God Spirits which ensouls a great oak tree in the Fudd Wood following Maverik's arrival in Bugs Realm. It appears as a large alive brown tree which has red eyes which gleam an attack, green leaves which covers its head area, root feet which allow it to move on the spot of its placement and grown branch arms. It releases on of nine Priceless Orbs which unlock the Spirit Door needed to rescue all 212 citizens of Gluston Town which were abducted by the Mutas. Appearence *Glass Veer The Oak-a-Nette appears as a six foot brown tree with lovely bright green leaves for covering and lined texture. It however upon the Fudd Mutas Breath pass morphs growing a mouth with very large white fanged teeth, arms, root legs and very large red eyes. It only appears in the first Veericle as a primary boss and one of nine its kind which is basically a Warner Brothers animated film and or cartoon television character antagonist breathing a red breath smoke at a object or animal transforming it a Mutas Half-Breed Monster. Upon defeat it releases like the others a glowing orb of a colour which are later used for an important mission objective in the storyline. The Oak-a-Nette releases a green priceless orb with the engraved picture of a tree upon it. Abilities *Fang Attack *Root Swipe *Eye Gleam *Hand Stomp *Head-Butt *Spin *Leaf Blade *Blade Rain *Suction Fang Attack: Oak-a-Nette's first wave of primary attack against Maverik and Daffy Duck in which he shoots his fanged teeth like a boomerang arrow at you one by one and then by doubles which upon hit or eventual miss return to his mouth. It is possible to destroy the fangs increasing his Rage and making less Fang Attack to be used in combat against you. Root Swipe: Oak-a-Nette swipes as you and the unplayed character with his root feet back and forth and upon spiral you side to side. Undestroyable and only means evasive Eye Gleam: Oak-a-Nette begins to tower up and widen his eyes then releasing a red laser line which goes at you at first minimum speed before heading to maximum. Means evasive. Hand Stomp: Oak-a-Nette swings his fists down causing a concussive blast upon the ground which goes for a short radius depending upon impact. Hands attackable which increase rage and weaken invulnerability. Head-Butt: Follows Hand Stomp in which Oak-a-Nette head butts the ground trying to land your position which releases a concussive radius blast. Spin: Very Dangerous following attack in which he spins himself around creating a torpedo which sucks you in, if not avoided you end up in his hand which he uses to crush you with releasing the Bossamir loss of life. Leaf Blade: Following Head-Butt Oak-a-Nette sheds his leaves which then become missile alike blades which all shoot at once at you. Blade Rain: The same leaf blades which rain down in one particular spot of which you are standing which is dodgeable by simply moving to another space. Suction: After attack in fury mode suction begins in whcih his mouth widens and all around is sucked to his mouth. Dodgeable upon latching onto small trees on left or right side and continous use of the required buttons until he runs out of breath. Defeat To defeat Oak-a-Nette Maverik must engage his rage mode via destroying his shooting fangs or fighting his stomping hands. Once in rage mode the Slingshot is needed to shoot his now vulnerable eyes and then one hard shot to the mouth relinqueshes his one of three health slots. Upon complete depletion the cinematic appears showing Oak-a-Nette dissolve into brown and red mud and Bugs advance upon the stuttering Elmer Fudd. Category:Boss Category:Enemy Category:Priceless Orbs Category:Mutas Category:Mutas God